The Hunger Games Resurrected
by lexia16
Summary: *SYOC**open* the hunger games are back and changes have been made. who has the strength and ability to survive? because 26 go in, who comes out
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games (just my OC's)

* * *

Introduction

The country of Panem is a capitol city surrounded by 12 (13) districts and around fifteen years ago a revolution happened against the capitol and district 13 thought to be destroyed by many was found still populated underground. This revolution was against the hunger games a game where each year from every district two tributes (a girl and boy) are sent to the hunger games where they will fight to their death till one lone victor is left. But now the hunger games have been reinstated who will win these new games because 26 go in and no one knows who will come out.

In these games you can help protect your favourite tribute or tributes by filling in the following forms.

* * *

Sponsorship

Tribute name:

Your vote out of twelve:

* * *

Gifts 

Tribute name:

Gift the tribute requires or the gift you wish to give:

Vote out of twelve:

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunger games are back with new rules, new tributes and new twists sure to spice up the game.

* * *

Rules/guide 

Main point: in these games there is a timer when the time stops the games end at that point anyone still alive is victorious but in the time zone it's a game to survive.

Tribute parade: at the tribute parade all 26 tributes will stand in their/ dressed in their district symbol (e.g district 12 miners) on chariots next to their district partner. They will then ride horse ridden chariots in front of thousands of capitol people/possible sponsors in a line starting with district 1 ending in district 13.

Interviews: the way you present yourself and act at the interviews can help provide you with sponsors. It can also make a reputation of you (e.g Peeta; lover boy due to him confessing a crush on Katniss on interview)

Alliances: choose your friends/allies carefully in the arena one wrong move with them and they may be your enemy or killer.

Sponsors: act well and you might get sponsors. Sponsors can help send you things you need like food, medicine, weapons? Ect. But if you can't play it right you might not get these life saving gifts.

The blood bath: at the beginning of the game all 26 tributes will stand on the podiums when the buzzer goes off and the counting has finished you may step off the podium but step off to soon and you will be exploded to pieces. When you step off you will see the cornucopia where all the supplies are as well as many weapons. This is where the blood bath is which tributes will survive this as many kill to get what they need.

Cannons: when a cannon fires it means someone is dead they will show the person who has died shortly after or at the end of the day. Although for the blood bath instead of showing the fallen straight after it they show it at the end of the day with the rest who died that day.

Feast: near the end of the games at the cornucopia for each tribute that is still alive there will be the one thing they need most. On a table outside the cornucopia will be a table on that table will be bags labelled with the remaining tributes districts but who will risk it to get what they need most.

Tracker jacks: these fatal bugs are one you need to stay away from they can make you hallucinate, make your body swell and can kill you. But there is a cure for their poison you just need to find it if it's possible.

Nightlock berries: these dark berries are poisonous don't eat because they are fatal and after you swallow you die.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 forms

This is a send your own character (SYOC) story. I would appreciate if you would fill in the forms below.

* * *

Tributes

Name:

Birthday:

Gender:

Age:

District (choice one):

District (choice two):

District (choice three):

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/friends:

Biography (bio):

Outfit (choice one):

Outfit (choice two):

Outfit (choice three):

Weapons/skill:

Token:

Reaped or volunteered (if so give a valid reason):

Reaction to being reaped:

Tribute parade outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview view (cute, lovable, unbeatable Ect.):

Alliances? If so who with?:

Romance?:

Any other details?:

* * *

Capitol people

Name:

Birthday:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Occupation:

Biography:

Outfit (choice one):

Outfit (choice two):

Outfit (choice three):

Romance?:

Any other details?:

* * *

I would love for you to review and send in your characters or PM me I accept both but there are still my own characters so for the tributes I would like for you to put which districts you would prefer. Please once again review even if to just give advice or you option.


	4. Chapter 4

I smirk as I walk. My black heels making loud clip-clop sounds in the deserted hallway. I soon reach the door I wanted. I settle my black lace gloved hand on the gold metal doorknob; I gentle push the door open and peer in side. I see Fulvia, the secretary to President Plutarch. I open the door fully and louder. My smile returns as she spins round, the silver floral decretive art on her cheeks standing out as she quickly collects the papers she dropped.

"Oh-um – I'm so-sorry-I didn't see you there- um please sit" she stammers. I sit down in the leather chair in front of the desk, crossing my legs and placing my hands on them. I see my reflection in the mirror behind the leather chair belonging to Plutarch. My legs are covered with black lace tights, black heels n my feet, black lace glove cover my pale almost white coloured hands, a funeral type black dress with a shawl around my shoulders showing of the onyx jewelled necklace placed upon my neck not the only jewellery I'm wearing from diamond bracelets, pearl earrings and a ruby ring on my left hand. My hair long wavy very dark mahogany hair is styled upwards on my head with strands loose but still styled, a black hat with black flowers and a black lace veil flowing down my face on one side is on my head. My dark green eyes have black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara surrounding it. My lips are dark red and my smile reveals pure white teeth gleaming.

"I-umm – I'll just go get Plutarch" Fulvia mumbles as she exits. I sit there humming a slow funeral march till Plutarch enters Fulvia closing the door behind him and possible scurries down the hallway but I can't see so I don't know.

"Well Miss. Daller-" Plutarch starts but I cut across him with a laugh.

"What's with all the formality Plutarch? I've known you for years now" I ask laughing as I finish enjoying is facial expression.

"I will just get to the point then. What is your business here? Since you never put a reason in the letter you sent" he continues frowning because he knows what I'm capable of and that I don't go down without a fight. I smile widely as I state simply to him, smiling even more at the mixture of emotions on his face as the words leave my mouth.

"I want to bring back the hunger games"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does though I own my OCs.

* * *

I sat crossed legged on the floor, holding my pen knife tightly in my hand as I listened carefully to the announcement on the TV.

"Welcome Panem to this historic event" Elizabeth-Marié Daller's voice announced as she looked at us calmly. Her slight smirk fuelled my anger, what could please that cow so much. I was fuming so hard I didn't notice I had subconsciously thrown my knife.

"Angel Clove Leah Hadley! What did I say about knifes in the house" my dad, Cato shouted not angry but frustrated.

"Um...not to throw them" I told him. I looked to his right to see my pen knife wedged between the opening of the kitchen door and the photo of my mum. I'm so in trouble, my dad would be heartbroken if anything happened to that picture it's one of the only pictures of my mum; she died the year I was born 17 years ago.

"Exactly now why did you decide to still do it" I could tell my dad's anger was churning I knew he saw where my knife was wedged.

"well...you know that rotten cow Elizabeth Daller", I paused to wait for his reaction, seeing his nod I continued, "well she's on TV now doing that important announcement _everyone is supposed to watch_" I put emphasis on the ending because dad was supposed to watch it with me but he had been out walking doing who-knows-what.

"Oh yeah" he said picking up the endings double meaning _you were supposed to watch_. He joined me in watching the TV but sitting on the couch not the floor. Before I began watching and listening to the cow's voice again I got up and un-wedged my knife from the wall.

"...and I would like to say that our announcement today is important to all for the hunger games are back!" she announced to all of Panem still smiling even though she had just put out a possible death threat. The knife in my hand dropped making a soft _thud_ on the carpet. I hadn't even been aware I was moving so fast but in a matter of seconds I was lent against my dad trying to calm him as I saw the rage, sadness and pain cross his face. No one else would actually be able see such a fast race of mixed emotions but when it comes to knowing what a person is doing or reacting like from the body movements I'm a pro.

"Dad it's okay your game is over" I tell him softly. Most would think that I'm hardened and emotionless from my mother-less life and the countless years of training but if you know the real me, I'm tough but kind and I'm quite caring to those I love. No one could really know how much pain I get when I see my dad like this and there's nothing I can really do but hold him close and pray that mum's watching over us in heaven. I looked quickly at my dad's blank face staring- more like glaring –at the TV then joining his stare. My eyes widen as I take in my mum's week form on the ground as she attempts to crawl away from the huge boy looming over her holding a big heavy stone that he brings down- I look away as the tears form –the stone and I hear a thud as the stone connects with her skull. The capitol is showing past hunger games footage, footage that should have never been seen ever again.

* * *

Half an hour later and I'm walking down the cobbled path to Michael Mason's house. I knocked hard on the wooden door in the poorest part of district 2. The door opens and the sound of clamouring feet reaches me as loud conversations fill the air. The face that appears to the door to answer me is Alicia Mason.

"Why hello Angel how can I help you?" she asked me when she saw me standing there. She gives me her usual friendly smile but I can see that on the inside she's hurting given her slightly puffy red eyes showing that she had at one point been crying.

"I was wondering if I could see Michael Mrs. Mason" I replied to her, placing a rogue piece of brown hair behind my ears.

"Of course come in come in and please as I've told you before call me Alicia" she told me as she opened the door wide the old wooden door making a creaking sound.

"Thanks" I said before turning through the door to my left and passing on into the main room where several of Alicia's kids and adopted kids (she adopts kids whose parents in this part of the district either can't afford to take care of them properly, are too ill to take care of them or are dying from starvation and want their kids to live ect. There are many reasons and her and her husband's kindness will continue to surprise me) who are currently sat in huddles or in Bruce's (15 and adopted) and Daphne's (15 and the Mason's child) case sat curled in each other's arms _they're a cute couple_ I thought as I passed them. I went through another old wooden door at the end of the room and came into the kitchen. I passed Alix (13 and adopted) as she comforted a crying Keira (10 and adopted) her biological sister. At the side of the kitchen I travel through a door on rusted hinges- which made a scratching noise as I opened it –and came to three doors, one a doorway to the attic now converted into a room which is the door I took and I climbed the stairs that it opened to. When I reached the top I came to a small room with a triangular slanted ceiling. At the end wall a handmade quilt covered bed was pushed right up to the side wall leaving the circular window free of obstacles so you could see out of it completely. Sitting in front of the window was Michael leaning against the side of his bed.

"Michael" I whispered to him. He heard me and turned towards me startled, which surprised me considering he goes to the training academy in the main part of the district just like me. he stood up silently and I moved subconsciously once more. When I reached him I buried my head in his chest, my arms around his neck as his own arms wrapped around me holding me close and safe.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and please review. Also please no stealing my characters.


End file.
